


Changing Times

by Mirky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Complete, Future Fic, M/M, Major AU, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirky/pseuds/Mirky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eternity is nothing but an illusion, something shrouded in fantasy when reality was something bitter and resentful. Harry contemplates as his very world changes and nothing is ever the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Times

  
**  
Changing Times   
**

Summary: Eternity is nothing but an illusion, something shrouded in fantasy when reality was something bitter and resentful. Harry contemplates as his very world changes and nothing is ever the same. Future Fic.

Pairing: Harry/Aro

Rating: R+

.

Eternity is nothing but an illusion, something shrouded in fantasy when reality was something bitter and resentful. It sounded romantic to spend _eternity_ in the arms of your lover… romance had nothing to do with it. Sheer will kept one from going mad with boredom or frustration of the world ones forced to be involved with. His dark bloody eyes peered out the thick plane window and fingers drifted over the outline of the only place that could truly be called home.

Who would have known that eternity would take him to this point in time? A point he had never believed would happen, this scenario had never crossed his mind in all the years he attempted to live. Strong warm arms, warmth that only belonged to his kind, wrapped around him. Hold strong and possessive as a chin nudged his temple. He drew strength from the one person who he lived for, the only other being that completed him and who he had given up all he had just to hear those words, “My love.” And thin lips kissed his temple, “We shall find a new home.”

Home?

Home was where the heart was wasn’t it? If he were to follow his heart then home would be anywhere his mate conquered. They stood there for however long it took for the sight of earth itself to be nothing but the darkness of space and glittering of the solar system that reminded him of the countless times he laid on one of the many slanted roofs of the castle in Volterra Italy and stared upwards. Only this time the stars he had attempted to count and purchased as a spoof from time to time wouldn’t disappear with the rising of the sun. Instead they surrounded him from all sides, no longer some wonder that came out when the moon was lush and bright to the naked eye.

He was turned and he stared up into the face of his lover, his mate, his very soul and eyes traced along eternal lines he had mesmerized so long ago. “I want to hunt.” And there was a ripple within the crowd as the vampire’s all wished to be able to do so again.

Aro took his mate’s face in his hand, thumbs brushing across unblemished skin forever etched in youth. “We shall soon find another home, a place to hunt freely. Until then we’ll make do.” Leaning forward their brows rested against one another, “I gave my word Harry, never doubt my word.”

“Never.” Harry’s fingers curled in the fabric of Aro’s clothing as he pressed himself against the lean vampire, “Never.”

.

The future wasn’t carved in stone. It carried many surprises, some that could be handled, and others that had to be reluctantly accepted. It had taken many years for the promised future to come to fruition. Their ships could travel so fast, their cattle of humans could be used and abused for so long, but in the end a world was found. It wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t the home they were used to but Aro’s proclamation so many years before was seeing the light.

There was no hiding, the time for humans was long over, and vampires ruled. It didn’t matter not that the conveniences of earth were forever gone and change had come slower than desired but in the end the humans soon understood their place in the new world. Vampires were the supreme beings. They had the strength, the technology, the capacity to do as they pleased and acceptance wasn’t an option but a way of life.

.

It was an ageless dance, one that neither would ever grow tired of. Harry’s fingers fisted the specially made fabric of the sheets as his lovers cock pierced through him, brush against that special part of him that left him a quivering mess of nerves. He breathed out his lovers name and not long after his eyes fluttered closed and he clenched around Aro as his insides were bathed by the cool semen of his mate. The pleasure was never the same; something always seemed different keeping their lovemaking fresh even if they had shared the same bed for so many countless years.

Aro remained sheathed. As a vampire he was graced with a quick recovery, young in body his mate was insatiable. Harry shifted and pushed himself back until he was pressed just as deep as he had been and moaned. Aro’s nails dug into his lover’s skin as he was squeezed from all sides, “More.” Harry begged, unwilling to wait.

.

The sky wasn’t the same shade of night, the water wasn’t blue, and the grass was more like weeds. It was all so different… but it was home. It would never be like earth, nothing could compare to the mountains or the magic that had once thrummed beneath his very feet. The magic in this new world was odd and didn’t mesh well with what was left of his core, he was a useless wizard, the only one it seemed left.

He could recall with such clarity how the magical world had mocked the muggle’s who built these giant ships and proclaimed that the world as they knew it was unsustainable. He wondered if those who remained behind were still alive. Of course those very same people were dead but their successors could be doing well but then again Earth could be a dead planet or not even there. At one point the scientists of old had calculated that a meteor would strike Earth… had that famed meteor done as was suspected?

So many questions and all with no answers; He would never know just what became of his old planet all that mattered was a future that was shrouded in such mystery it left him antsy even to this day after all these years since he was allowed to step foot in this new world. He trusted his mate’s word even if he was wary. All would be alright. Eternity may not be filled with roses and dew but there was hope.

Hope was worth not thinking too much what should happen if this world collapsed beneath them or Merlin forbid the humans they raised contracted some disease and perished then what? Harry shook his head, he couldn’t think like that. He needed to be positive and leave the brooding to Marcus or even Caius. Tilting his face up into the sun he marveled how his kin glittered only the color was shade’s darker, not too much mind you but just enough to still fascinate him and most others.

Eternity – such a made up word. He would take it a short then long day at a time; as long as he had Aro then time would continue to seem seamless and unimportant. With a smile Harry moved from the windowsill and was determined to cause some chaos, he was after all, the last of the Marauder’s.

-END-

 **A/N:** This came to me while I the shower, : ) There is no planned sequel and simply just what it is. A short rabid bunny that took me an hour to complete.  



End file.
